Gaia the Master Druid
"For my brothers" Gaia is the 5th boss in Impossible Bosses and one of the bosses that needs the most teamwork and knowledge, probably only surpassed by Zephire on higher difficulties. The fight takes place in a forest-like environment with 4 circles of power in the corners and another 4 closer to the middle. Gaia has 4 different forms including his ultimate, which all need to be handled accordingly. His affinity is Neutral. Each time Gaia enters Normal form Bear form he will summon 4 immobile treant sentinels in the inner circles of power. They should be dealt with quickly as they can dish out a ton of damage over time. These treant sentinels have 600 health and Nature affinity. They have a fast attack speed and 1500 range on their auto-attack, which launches an exploding nature projectile at a target location, dealing 750 damage in a 300 area of effect. Normal form [Moderate+: In this form he has Armor: Arcane which reduces all magic damage by 75%.] He begins the fight in this form and will switch to Bear form after taking sufficient damage. He passively regenerates energy exclusively in this form. Arjuna After a short delay, emits a green wave of death from one of the four beacons situated at the corners of the arena. To warn watchful players the chosen beacon will sparkle in green light before releasing the wave. Its total area of effect is a quarter circle covering slightly more than half the arena and it deals lethal damage in most cases, but you have a chance to survive if you happen to be on the edge of the wave. If you are in the targeted quarter you can also avoid the wave by hugging walls. Gaia can attempt to cast this spell 2 times in a row, however the second cast can be Countered ''for 1.7 second before being cast. Virtue Gaia begins channeling for 3.5 seconds, summoning numerous green owls at random angles 1100-1500 units from him that quickly head towards Gaia. Upon colliding with player they vanish and deal 750 damage. They also vanish right before reaching Gaia, making players at melee range of the boss totally safe against this spell. Additionally regenerates 120 of Gaia's mana. Starfall Gaia targets an area, preferably crowded with people, to instantly create a concentrated blizzard of stars at this location, dealing 2000 damage over 4.5 seconds in a 300 units area. Easily avoidable by just running, but can prove annoying for players caught channeling. Bear form In this form he has '''Armor: Impenetrable' which reduces all physical damage by 75%. He will switch to Bird form after taking sufficient damage. Natureswrath Gaia sends out very fast nature missiles in a star pattern around him. Players hit get stunned for 2 seconds and receive 250 damage. Gaia may choose a new target after casting Nature's Wrath, preferably the nearest player. Entangle After a short delay, Gaia stomps the ground in a small area around him, dealing 350 damage and slowing players hit for a few seconds before emitting a number of green runes that linger on the ground for a few seconds. Players that touch them activate the rune and get stunned for 4 seconds. These runes will vanish as Gaia enters Bird form. Fury Gaia stands still and begins channeling for up to 5 seconds, remaining invulnerable for the channel duration. Counterable For each half second channeled he empowers himself, gaining 250 375 damage and 10 20 movement speed, for a potential total of 2500 3750 damage and 100 200 movement speed bonus. This buff lasts for 5 seconds after the channel ends. Arjuna & Starfall Same as in Normal form. Bird form In this form he has Armor: Resilient V which reduces all physical damage by 60% and all magical damage by 85%. Gaia will always begin this form with Vera before casting either Ofa Feather or Moonlight. He repeats this sequence indefinitely. He no longer passively regenerates mana over time, now gaining mana from his spells instead. Players that are within 600 unit of Gaia are applied Gaia's Influence. This debuff is indicated by a small light bulb above the player, you can get rid of it by moving away from Gaia and letting it fade away briefly after. Under Gaia's influence you receive 1500 extra damage from each Vera hit. Gaia will leave Bird form and follow it with Normal form when he gets under 20% health or when his Vera has been dealt with. Vera #Gaia renders himself invulnerable for a short while and surrounds himself with 9 energy orbs. There are two types of orbs, the starting proportion is of 4 2 [M+: 0] blue orbs and 5 7 [M+: 9] bright white orbs. He starts firing a few seconds after. #He shoots multiple blue orbs simultanuously towards random players, if he still has blue orbs in stock he repeats this step after a 1 second delay. A player can only be targeted by a single blue orb per salvo. #He shoots 1 white orb at a random player, if he still has white orbs in stock he repeats this step after a 1 second delay. If the targeted player is under Gaia's Influence he will instead repeat this step after a 0.5 second delay. #This step only happens once all white orbs have been destroyed or if he only shooted blue orbs. After a short while, Gaia will quickly dive at a random player further away than 300 range from him, dealing 2000 damage in a medium area upon landing. If all players happen to be close to Gaia he instead comes down in a harmless way. He goes back in Normal form upon landing. Vera precisly calculates each players future position according to their velocity and heading direction before the orbs are fired. If you are slow, you have to dodge the orbs by constantly reversing your direction of movement. If you are fast enough you can simply run in circles. Upon impact these orbs will dispel players hit in a small area then silence and disarm them for 12 seconds before dealing: *'Blue orbs:' 750 1250 damage in a small area. *'White orbs:' 1000 1250 in a small area plus 250 damage in a large area. White orbs will also linger on the battlefield for 10 seconds after landing. They have 400 600 health and have to be destroyed to end this form. Each white orb that has been destroyed will be replaced by a blue orb for the next Vera cast. Note: Items can still be used while disabled by Vera, things like Armour: Insight can thus be used to quickly dispel the debuff. Ofa Feather Gaia summons several large birds that fly in random directions before crashing down on the ground, dealing 9999 damage in a medium area under them. The impact areas are indicated slightly before they start kamikazing by runed circles. Additionally restores 172 of Gaia's mana over 3 seconds. Moonlight Gaia takes flight and disappears into the sky to reappear shortly after at a random location. In the meantime, 2 random areas on the battlefield get drenched in moonlight, each one dealing 250 damage in a large area and spawning 4 blue runes nearby. Those runes are harmless to players and they have to walk on them to remove them. After 7 seconds they activate and begin to sparkle, each one restoring 20 25 mana to Gaia for every spell he casts. Leftover blue runes will transform into healing whisps at the beginning of his ultimate. Ultimate: Nature's Gift Gaia teleports to the center of the arena and transforms into an immobile gigantic tree of life. 4 immobile treant sentinels get spawned in the outer circles of powers and the guardians in the inner circles are killed if there are any. In this form his basic attack is a global range entangling root that deals 500 damage, dispels some minor buffs and stuns the target for 0.5 second. He attacks every 2 seconds. These treant sentinels have 1200 hp and Affinity: Nature. They attack by launching slow nature projectiles that travel through the whole arena and deal 450 damage to players hit. They can cast their spell Nwrath to temporarily increase their attack speed by 25% 50% [M+: 75%]. Gaia will always follow the same sequence of moves before ending his ultimate: #Gift of light #Starlight #Gift of light #Starlight As his ultimate ends remaining treant sentinels die and he regains his previous form, without spawning guardians. Gift of light Gaia summons many healing whisps from all angles around him. Healing whisps will attempt to fuse with the boss by moving at a fast speed towards him, healing him for 200 400 health each upon reaching him. Healing whisps die in one hit from anything and can also be taunted by a Warrior, dealing 800 damage to him each. Ideally the Ice Mage stands in the middle and takes out both waves using Freezing Field. Other classes with area of effect spells can assist as well. Starlight Summons a large bright star at a random location that slowly moves towards a random direction. Shortly after it explodes, dealing lethal damage in a very large 1000 units area. Enrage Gaia will become enraged once he drops below 20% health: *He will regularly shift between his different appearances, following no particular order. He will no longer spawn guardians upon entering the matching form. *In Normal form he gains Armor: Arcane if he doesn't already have it. *In Bear form green runes created by Entangle will no longer disappear whenever he enters another form. *In Bird form he loses his Vera invulnerability, his Resilient V armor and his Gaia influence aura. He will now only perform a single Vera composed 9 blue orbs, those only deal 750 damage and apply the disable side effect for only 4 seconds upon hitting. Category:Bosses